


meteora

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, character appreciation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: Taeil; nyanyian-nyanyiannya. Harmoni untuk bintang.





	meteora

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini. judul lagu diambil dari album milik linkin park.

_**meteora.  
**lihat langit._   
_ suaramu mungkin telah mengubah jalur bintang._   
_ mungkin._   
_ mungkin saja._   
_ (moon taeil, pada suatu masa.)_

.

.

.

_kamu bernyanyi di bawah pleiades. lihat, lihat._   
_ mereka juga menari._

Warna-warna yang menari di barisan bangku penonton tidak pernah membuat Taeil bosan. Ia sering berada di barisan belakang di setiap pertunjukan krusial koreografi lagu-lagu mereka, tetapi ia selalu mencuri cahaya panggung untuk setiap inti lagu yang mengandalkan vokal. _Adlibs_, nada tinggi, _falsetto_. Suatu waktu pelatih vokalnya pernah mendorongnya, _siapkan yang terbaik untuk waktu-waktu penting seperti itu. Di situlah waktumu bersinar. Kamu mungkin tidak berada di barisan terdepan, tetapi kamu punya waktumu sendiri._

Taeil maju untuk bagiannya. Udara malam di panggung terbuka tak pernah mengganggunya. Konsekuensi terparah untuk kesehatannya mungkin hanya terasa di beberapa hari setelah konser, ketika jadwal sudah menyurut.

Taeil berdiri di tengah-tengah ketika koreografi berhenti untuk sesaat. Penonton seperti berhenti bersorak, cahaya-cahaya berhenti menari. Dunia seakan-akan berhenti pula. Taeil mendongak, mengeluarkan suara terbaiknya, setinggi yang ia mampu.

Tak berhenti, tak berhenti. Suaranya masih belum mencapai batas.

Lalu, menerjang langit.

Kota besar selalu kehilangan sebagian besar bintangnya, kecuali titik-titik kecil di rasi yang tak jelas.

Sekelompok bintang juga menari, menerima koor dengan senang hati.

Taeil membawakan mereka harmoni.

.

.

.

_lihatlah gerbang langit,_   
_ dia terbuka_   
_ saat kamu bernyanyi sembari menutup mata._

Beberapa kru sedang berbincang dengan sutradara. Teman-teman Taeil sedang bersantai, menunggu instruksi pengambilan gambar berikutnya. Ada yang duduk-duduk di pagar dekat sungai tersebut, ada yang berjongkok di tepi jalan. Malam tak mengganggu mereka, berikut pula keramaian yang masih hidup saat menjelang tengah malam. Sebagian bercengkerama, atau menyanyikan lagu yang sedang mereka filmkan, atau pula melakukan sesuatu di ponsel mereka.

Taeil duduk di atas pagar. Mengulangi beberapa bagian yang jadi miliknya, miliknya seorang. Bagian-bagian penting, jiwanya lagu.

Sesekali, ia mendongak. Langit malam metropolitan bukan waktu dan tempat yang baik untuk berkawan dengan bintang-bintang. Namun Taeil tetap menyanyi, dengan suara rendah, mengetuk apa yang tak pernah dicoba oleh suara-suara halus pemalu; yang berpikir bahwa nyanyian tak bisa menyentuh langit.

Taeil menutup mata.

Sunyi baginya, bagi dunianya. Kepalanya berisi nyanyiannya sendiri.

Langit mendengarkan. Membuka gerbang, menampung harmoni.

.

.

.

_jangan berhenti bernyanyi, kamu._   
_ bisa saja satu bintang_   
_ hidup dari harmoni_   
_ harmonimu._

Taeil membuka jendela kamarnya, menengok langit. Ia duduk pada bingkainya, menatap mendung. Tak ada bulan, terlebih bintang. Di bawah sana, jalan kecil sudah mulai lengang. Taeil sudah bosan dengan buku yang baru dibelinya, begitu pula dengan lagu baru yang harus dipelajarinya. Pun acara di televisi ruang tengah, atau gim di ponsel. Ia duduk termangu sekian lama di sana, sebelum menemukan lagu yang sedang cocok dengan mood.

Ada sebuah lagu lama, sempat terlupakan. Ia pernah menyanyikannya di depan pelatih vokalnya, dan si pelatih memujinya. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu lagi, sepotong-sepotong.

Matanya berhasil menemukan satu bintang. Barangkali tadi awan sedang bercokol di sana, atau mungkin dia tak lagi malu-malu.

Bintang itu meretih; redup seperti perapian yang ditinggalkan, tanpa kayu tambahan, baranya merintih.

Tapi dia tetap hidup.

Tapi Taeil tetap bernyanyi.

Harmoni.


End file.
